No es amor si es de repente
by yourpaleblueeyes
Summary: Aclaración: No es que sea una analfabeta que no sabe escribir. Este fic en particular lo habré escrito a los nueve o diez años. Fue el primero y fue sobre la relación de Beck/Tori/Andre (aunque, sí, nunca existió)/ Tori se da cuenta que está perdidamente enamorada de Beck, ¿Pero es el amor algo tan repentino?


**○Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Dan Scheneider me pertencen. Solo es de mi propiedad la historia.**

**Pido por favor no ser juzgada. Escribí este fanfic cuando tenía diez años. Solo quería publicarlo para sacármelo de encima.**

**Saludos, Priscila.**

Era un cansador pero nuevo Lunes, los alumnos guardaban libros en sus casilleros y se dirigían, por orden del timbre a clase. Yo estaba sacando mi anotador para la clase de Sikowitz. Entre, Jade y Beck se estaban besando como de costumbre en el banco. Me resultaban bastantes tiernos. André y Cat me esperaban por unos asientos más adelante. Me senté y Cat comenzó hablar, mientras entraba el profesor.

–Ayer intenté hacer trampa en la prueba–dijo Cat– y entonces como mi hermano se escribe casi todo el libro en la mano, yo me la escribí en la frente

–¿Pe…? ¿Cómo te vas a escribir eso en la frente?–le dije a Cat.

–Es que no pensé que sería tan difícil, traté de mirar pero no pude y el profesor me vio.

–Oh por dios, ¿Y que pasó?

–Se empezó a reír a carcajadas–dijo mientras Tori miraba extrañada

Sikowitz entró al aula de clases muy despavorido.

–Buenos días… Alumnos–dijo jugueteando–Hoy les traigo buenas noticias…

–¿Qué sucede?–Salta Cat emocionada.

–Sucede… que la escuela hace una nueva obra–contó para que la clase comenzará a emocionarse–Se llamará Julieta & Romeo

–¿No va Romeo primero?–preguntó Rex.

Robbie miró indginado:

–¡Yo iba a decir eso!

–No, es mentira.–aclarò Sikowitz–Vamos a hacer una llamada_ "Tres citas de una noche"_. Trata de un chico tan desesperado en encontrar a una chica, que hace tres en una noche. El chico y una de las chicas será el estelar, los demás serán extras. En unos momentos Lane, va a dejar los papeles en la cartelera. Arriba alumnos, ya está colgadas.

Yo tan emocionada como todos me levanté tratando de superar a la multitud y luego llegue a la cartelera. Algunos se iban deprimidos al ver la cartelera y otros salían saltando, aunque en solo cinco papeles era algo difícil ser escogida. Y Vi la cartelera.

Nivel

Papel

Actor

Estelar

Carlos De Laviazzi

Beck Oliver

Co- Estelar

Marina Ramos

Camille Daniel

Extra 1

Anna Ramos

Jena McCartney

Extra 2

Mesera

Jade West

Extra 3

Becky Rose

Tori Vega

Primero vi a Beck, estaba tan emocionada por él. Era un excelente actor. La verdad casi nunca lo veía Cantar o bailar bien, pero para actuar era grande. Tenía demasiado talento y se merecía el estelar, como muchas veces lo había tenido. Me reí del Extra dos. HAHA Jade de Mesera ¿Dónde se ha visto eso? Pero no me quise pasar y no le eché en la cara que al menos yo tenía nombre en la obra. ¡Era una extra! Eso bastaba para alegrarme.

Entramos al aula para que Sikowitz nos entregara los guiones, pero quien sabe que estaba haciendo que todos nos quedamos esperando. Cat me comenzó a hablar.

–Una vez fui a un restaurante y de repente se cortó la luz

–¿Y?–le dije.

–No había luz–dijo riendo

–Tengo que conseguirme nuevos amigos–se dijo Tori a sí misma.

–Bien Alumnos–dijo Sikowitz con una bienvenida inesperada – Les daré a todos el guión. Recuerden, todos los que no actúen deberán completar el trabajo de la página 43 – Su teléfono algo prehistórico lo interrumpió, sin decirnos nada se fue, pero casi todos comenzaron a leer el guión.

–Vamos a ver qué sucede–suspiré y comencé a leer el guión

Habrán pasado quince minutos de lectura y me interrumpieron unas voces discutiendo. También se oían golpes, me di la vuelta asustada. Jade había perdido el juicio y se estaba golpeando con Camille, que según Robbie me rumoreó casi al final de la obra, se besa con el personaje de Beck. Busque la página de inmediato mientras todos miraban a Jade discutir y pasándose de la raya con Camille. Llegué a la página, su personaje era "Marina" y besaba a Beck en la escena final. No pude comprender a Jade: era solo una obra ¿Por qué le pasaba eso AHORA? Beck interrumpió mis pensamientos con un grito

–¡Basta!–Se oyó a los cuatro vientos. Jade se calmó y se fue a sentar después de cuchichear con Beck. Siguió leyendo el guión hasta que vino Sikowitz.

Sonó el timbre. Terminé de leer la obra y me puse algo nerviosa que en una parte de la obra. Mientras Camille cantaba, en una parte la tercera cita (yo, mi personaje extra) se acercaba al mentón del muchacho antes de que la mesera (interpretada por Jade) los volviera a separar. Si Jade era tan celosa me esperaba una reprimenda muy seria. ¿Pero solo por eso? Wow, sí que le tenía miedo a Jade.

Después de que timbrara la campana tomé mis auriculares para escuchar algo de música en el autobús. Iba caminando tranquila en el estacionamiento, ya que el autobús no salía hasta las cinco. De pronto una mano me toma de sorpresa y me recorre el cuello. Solté un grito y al querer reconocer la mano, vi unas largas uñas negras, combinando con unas pulseras de calaveras. Estaba claro que era Jade.

–Escúchame Becky Rose– Nombró mi personaje con dulzura– no quiero ver que hagas tonterías en la obra.

–¿Hacer qué? – dijo tratando de hablar con la mano de Jade sosteniéndome.

–Tonterías– repitió y después de un silencio me soltó

– Pero… – Me di la vuelta, ya liberada– ¿Cuál es tu problema?

–Mira Tori, sé que quieres a Beck y no quiero que te pases de lista con él

–Pero Jade el libreto lo dice así, nuestras narices se deben rozar– le obvié la respuesta

–No hablo de eso, hablo de besos– Tomó un sorbo de su café

–Mi personaje no lo besa, y no lo voy a besar– Me quedé pensando– Además no me gusta Beck es, solo una amigo.

–Yo no diría lo mismos. Tú no sabes que es estar al lado de ese chico y no poder besarlo. Si estuviera en el guión, los dejaría– Se acercó–pero esta vez no está en el guión. Si lo haces, saldrías del personaje. Y tu cara saldría de la posición que está.

– Está bien Jade, ya basta– Me acomodé la mochila–debo ir al autobús

Sin pronunciar una palabra, Jade se subió al auto de su padre y el horizonte me robó su sombría mirada. Corrí al autobús y me fui leyendo el guión hasta casa.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y yo estaba lista para ser la extra. Hicimos unos pequeños ensayos y luego ayudamos con la escenografía. Era el día de la obra y me estaba poniendo mi vestuario. Era un vestido estrecho y ajustado color rojo. Tenía detalles en negro pero no se notaban. Debía usar unos tacos combinando. Nunca en mi vida había usado tacos. Me resultaban muy incomodos y me hacía ver demasiado alta. Los tuve que usar igual. Comenzó la obra el maestro Groove lo relataría. Después del inicio ya empezaría el segundo musical y aparecían los extras.

_–… entonces Carlos se vistió de gala para la noche_– relató Groove– _Fue al restaurante de su padre y en cada mesa había una muchacha que amaba, Marina, Ana y Becky. Sin mirarlas ni a los ojos, se sentó en otra mesa a pensar_– Aquí Marina y Beck comenzaron a pararse y cantar los dos juntos, mientras que el baile se dividía con las tres mujeres. La mesera veía todo e interpretaba al coro.

Yo y Jena (interpretando a Ana) dábamos vueltas mientras que Marina cantaba abrazada de Beck. La canción era hermosa. Se llamaba '_i Need You Now'_. Llegó el momento y de unas vueltas, Ana bailaba y cantaba con Beck.

Después fue el mío y la canción acabó cuando la cita principal veía que yo estaba muy cerca al mentón de Beck. El silencio me tildo y no me dejo pensar.

Jade se acercó para pedir la orden, actuando de mesera y…tomé a Beck de las mejillas y lo empecé a besar con todas mi fuerzas. No pude ver la reacción de los demás, pero si pude ver la de Beck. Estaba sorprendido. Fingí que era del libreto y continúe bailando. Marina tomo su lugar y ahora ella si debía besar a Beck, y lo besó. Jade estaba furiosa, había estado enfrente mío viendo como me aprovechaba de los labios de Beck. La obra pasó, todos lo tomaron como que solo me equivoqué y para ellos se acabó el tema. Pero no para mí ni para Beck.

Corrí al vestidor, entre a un camerino y cerré la puerta a seguro. Me di la vuelta para verme en el espejo y vi a Cat peinándose su largo y rojizo cabello.

–¡Hey!– exclamó suavemente agitando su mano

–¿Qué haces aquí? Tu no actuabas– Me levanté el cabello hacia atrás, una señal de que tenía nervios.

– No, no actuaba– Sonrío

– Pero… – André golpeó la puerta y exigió abrirla a gritos. La abrí

– ¡Por que cerraste con seguro!–Entró y cerró la puerta.

– ¡Por cuestiones de seguridad! André, ¿Qué necesitas?

– ¿Qué fue eso?–Bajo la vista y se sentó al lado de Cat

–Es que…– Cat se paró y dio vueltas cantando– ¡Cat! Estoy hablando– No respondía, así que la saqué de allí y cerré mi barrera contra Jade nuevamente con seguro.

–¿y? – Soltó con su afinada voz

– Yo– Di vueltas tocando mi cabello– Creo que me gusta Beck– André quedo paralizado sin respuesta alguna– Oh, ¡Vamos! Tu te enamoraste de Jade

– Si– Dijo tildado– Pero solo fue un amor pasajero, solo me agrado mucho su voz y como cantaba, no era algo real

–¿Qué crees que tenga que hacer? – Me senté

– No lo sé. Tal vez exageres. No te pongas mal– Me consoló con su mano en mi hombro

– Aun después que Jade me de esa paliza– Resumí– Estaré mal

–¿Por qué razón? – Desentendió

– Es que me di cuenta que estoy enamorada de Beck. Y me va a hacer mal verlo ahora con Jade.

–El Amor duele Tori– Me consoló de una forma muy fuerte, como si él hubiera pasado con eso– ¿Te paso alguna vez eso?

–Creo que sí– Se limitó a decir– A todo el mundo le pasa. Tal vez no estés tan enamorada de él, tal vez es algo como lo que me paso con Jade

–Te puedo asegurar que no– Afirmé con la mirada fija al espejo

André me terminó de hablar y me acompaño hasta el estacionamiento. De enserio era raro no encontrarme a Jade por ahí. Saludé a André y me fui al autobús una vez más.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:**** Bueno, eso fue horrible. Tenía que publicarlo porque era mi primer fan-fiction supongo. No puedo parar de reírme. Más evidente no podía ser.**


End file.
